Quotes
by ElvenAlchemist
Summary: This is a series of quote-based one shots revolving around Roy and Riza's relationship. Rated T for the heck of it. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this crap**

**A/N: The following are a series of one-shots inspired by quotes. The first one was written before I read chapter 102, and I realize that it is somewhat ironic now. The next one was written after I read chapter 102, so there be spoilers ahead. Beware!**

_"Sometimes your nearness takes my breath away, and all the things I want to say can find no voice. Then, in silence, I can only hope my eyes will speak my _

_heart." -Robert Sexton_

They were almost always together, they couldn't bear to be apart for long periods of time. They worked together in the same office, but seldom were words

spoken between the two. A nod, the passing of papers, and a simple glance were what they communicated through. Through that glance they were able to see the

love, passion, and burning desire behind the other's eyes. It wasn't your classic, cheesy fairy-tale that they shared either. Theirs was a love full of struggles and

pain. Although it faced many challenges, it had the strength to weather all hardships. They were very good at keeping their distance between each other. At

resisting their temptations. A simple glance was all they needed. With that simple glance, they could read each other's minds, and they were able to understand

each other perfectly.

A/N: okay... you don't need to tell me how bad this sucks, I realize that myself. The next one is better though, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

***Spoilers for chapter 102!***

_************_

_"Life has taught us that love does not consist in gazing at each other, but in looking outward together in the same direction." -Antione de Saint Exupery _

It was true, that since the loss of his eyesight, he could never truly be sure of which way she was looking. The hardest thing for him was that he could no longer gaze upon her face. The only thing he wanted in life was to be able to see her smile again. That, and the way the light reflected off her hair when they were in the sun. The way her face would take on the slightest tint of red whenever he brushed his hand across her cheek.

He wanted to be able to see her in the morning, with her hair a mess. He wanted to see her in the afternoon, where, once at work, the sexless jacket covered her beautiful figure. Most of all he wanted to see her in the evening, when they could finally be alone together.

But none of this was to be. The doctor had said it was total blindness, and nothing could be done to help him regain his sight. The only thing he could do was move forward, and that was what they did

Looking outwards together towards the future.

A/N: Review S'il te plait, and flame if you want, I just won't like you very much.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: me no own. some implied stuff but nuthin' hardcore. More to come.**

**\m/ . \m/ (rock on!)**

_"I can forget myself in a deep kiss of you." -Byron Caldwell Smith_

It was in Ishbal, in the hot desert. The days were long, and the nights not nearly long enough. Not that it really mattered, no one got much sleep anyways. They were continually haunted by the things they had done, the lives they had taken.

It was on the nights that neither of them had watch duty, that he went to see her.

She was his last remaining piece of familiarity and sanity. He hated to admit it, but without her he would have been long gone. She was always watching his back, defending him from all harm.

He didn't deserve her. Not after all the things he had done.

He was a murderer. They were both murderers. Their hands were stained with the blood of the many lives they had taken.

But when he was with her, none of that mattered.

He could forget his very existence when he was with her. All his fears and concerns left him the moment their lips connected in a deep kiss. Without her he was nothing, and with her, he had everything. With her in his arms he felt that he had the whole world in the palm of his hand. It was the same for her. The nights he was with her were her happiest nights in the desert. The nights they were apart, he occupied all of her thoughts.

When the sun's first light rose over the horizon, he would leave while she was still asleep. It wouldn't do to have anyone see him there, and although he would have done anything to be able to stay there with her, breathing in her scent, it could only hurt the two of them in the long run. He would dress quickly, and kiss her lightly on the forehead, causing her to stir slightly in her sleep. He would leave her tent, taking on last glance back at her, hoping that they would live to see each other again. He loved her with all his heart and soul, and walking away from her each time was the hardest thing he ever had to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Me no own **

"_Love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defense." – Mark Overby_

The reason she protected him, risked her life for him, was plain and simple. She loved him. She loved him and she always had. Until the day came when their dreams were finally completed, and the country made anew, she would defend him unwaveringly.

Either 'til then, or the day when one of them died, their death indirectly causing the death of the other not long after. Because of all of this, the dangers he faced, the enemies he made, she chose to become his personal aide and bodyguard. She did this in the hope that she could prevent his death, at least for as long as possible.

This is why she fought for him, with him. She would give anything, do anything to see him safely through to his goal. Until he succeeded, she would pull the trigger without fail.

All for him.

All for love.

**AN: dang there were a lot of commas in there. I realize that this kinda sucked, but feel free to tell me anyways. I enjoy reviews of all kinds ('cept trolls) so review away! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so this is the fifth installment in my quotes series. I know it's been a while since I've updated, and I apologize to all of my readers. I love you guys! :3 Anywho... this is just a little story to go along long with a quote that I found perfect for their relationship. Enjoy! **

** Btw... me no own :(**

_"Love is a friendship set on fire." -Jeremy Taylor_

Love is a friendship set on fire. How wonderfully fitting, practically to the literal extent. He was the Flame Alchemist. Fire was his work, his passion. And she was his bodyguard, the only child of the original master of flames. She, who carried her father's life's work and secrets imprinted on her back. Their relationship had begun as a simple friendship, and grown into so much more. They could never pinpoint the exact moment that their feelings for each other had grown beyond friendship, simply because there were so many.

Perhaps it had been there since the very beginning, when he had first come, as a young boy, to be apprenticed to the great flame alchemist Master Hawkeye.

Then again, it could have been the moment when she trusted him so completely that she revealed to him her father's secrets in the hope that he would use it to change the world.

However, it could also have been when she asked him to burn and crush her back. It was a burden she did not wish to carry, and he was the only one who could do this for her. He was quite against it in the beginning. He cared for her so much that he would hate himself for hurting her. He then realized though, that if he truly loved her, he would do as she asked, make her an individual rather than an object.

The one thing they both agreed upon though, was that it couldn't have been after Ishbal. By that time, they were so completely in love with each other that they couldn't bear to be apart.

Even after the nightmare Ishbal, with the flames, and guns, and utter devastation, their love only grew. Their love _was _a friendship set on fire. What had started as a simple friendship grew into a burning flame. A flame that could only grow, and never be extinguished.

**AN/ I wrote this after I finished my history final. I was bored so I figured, I might as well write fanfiction. The only part of this story I actually like is the last line... not one of my best... oh well. Reviews are love! Special hanks to BlackBrightField2007, my constant (and only) reviewer. You're awesome!**


End file.
